Game of Life
by ChaoticallyAwkward
Summary: Stuck in a reincarnation loop, Harry Potter finds himself playing the game of life over and over again. His most recent identity is one Harrison Fortunus, a half-blood wizard. But what should a technical immortal do when his new life seemingly falls to pieces and he's sent to Wool's Orphanage? Well, become an important player and amuse himself of course.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** (Major AU _)_ After becoming the Master of Death, Harry Potter is stuck in a reincarnation loop thanks to said entity. After living so many lives that the memories of his first become distant and fuzzy, the man-who-conquered has become more jaded and cynical, often finding dry amusement in the struggles of living. His most recent life is that of one Harrison Fortunus, an English half-blood. Sadly, his fickle luck strikes once again and he is sent to Wool's Orphanage, where Tom Riddle is still residing. Now what's a technical immortal to do when faced with the younger version of his once-enemy?

Amuse himself and become an important player, of course! After all, there's always fun to be had and chaos to cause in the game of life.

 **Pairings:** No major pairings currently. May change, may not.

* * *

 **.:. Prologue .:.**

 **Where Death Wanders**

* * *

" _Interesting_..."

Endless, bright white as far as the eye could see. A thin veil of mist covered the snow-colored ground, and a slowly spinning glass orb hung in the air above a dip in the otherwise flat expanse. It was certainly much larger than a person's head- possibly a good six feet in diameter.

Standing on the edge of the dip and staring up at the strange sphere was the only blotch of color in the bleak world. It seemed to be a short man, perhaps thirty years in age, who wore black and emerald with a silvery cloak clasped about his shoulders. Dark, unruly hair fell in his face, nearly hiding vibrant green eyes from sight as they stared at the orb with detached curiosity. The stranger finally blinked after what could have been an eternity, and he spoke without turning to his sudden companion.

"You should know that I'm used to your sudden appearances by now, old friend."

" **Yes** ," came a raspy voice that seemed old yet young. " **I do. But it's a habit by now, I suppose.** " The being seemed to have a grin in its voice as it replied.

His head tilted just enough to look back at the other, an eyebrow slowly raising. "Maybe so... But surely you haven't just come to say 'hello'?"

" **Of course not** ~"

"I knew it," the man said with a small huff and roll of his eyes. He turned to fully face the being, taking in its ever-shifting and ambiguous form underneath shadowy robes. "What is it then? Time for another round? Will it be an Alternate, the Main, or some ridiculous one you thought up? Big role or small? New or already playing a part?"

Thin, slightly translucent hands came up in a gesture for him to pause. " **Stop,** _ **stop**_ **, I can't answer your questions all at once.** "

A small pout appeared on the more humanoid of the two. Grumbling a bit, he moved to sit on the ground with his back facing the glass orb and crossed his arms. The being simply chuckled and leaned on a worn wooden staff.

"... Well?"

" **Hm?** "

"Are you going to give me details or leave me to wander blindly?"

" **Oh- yes, yes, one moment...** " It searched in its robe sleeve and pulled out a small piece of parchment. " **Hm... It seems your name shall be Harrick this time... You'll be the half-blood son of Vivian and Kale Fortunus. Alternate and, yes, new role. You'll also be playing a big part, but only if you toss your die right and at opportune moments.** "

Everything was silent and still for a long second, except for the slow spinning of the orb.

"Ha! Sounds fun, unlike the last one." A roguish grin covered the man's face. "The last was boring... I didn't even have magic! That was absolutely terrible, honestly."

" **Well you ended up causing enough chaos last time, even if you didn't have your gift.** "

"I guess that's true. Eh, oh well."

He stood and stretched, his bones creaking and popping. With a sigh of relief, the apparent wizard glided over to his companion. Their height difference was honestly a bit ridiculous; one standing at around five feet, and the other at about eight.

"I'm guessing you want to get started right away?"

" **You guessed correctly.** "

"Hah, I always knew you liked watching me cause mischief in the lives I lead. In fact, I sometimes think you even help me do so, Death."

A chuckle left the personification of the End, and it raised a hand to fondly pat the shorter man's head.

" **You know me too well,** _ **Master**_ **.** "

With that, both disappeared, leaving the orb as the only thing in the white realm as it continued to slowly spin.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello everyone! I'm going to try to write a multichapter fic (and hopefully finish it). This is mostly going to be Harry-centric, especially in the first few chapters, and most definitely be an AU. Things may be confusing for a little bit, but I assure you I'll do my best to explain in later chapters.

Mr. & Mrs. Fortunas are going to be ocs, but rest assured (if you don't like those), that they won't be here very long. Maybe a chapter or three at most. :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy Game of Life! I may do a connected fic in drabble style that shows some insight into Harry's past lives, too.


	2. Re-write & Plot Planning

I'm going to rewrite this a bit and try to better the story. I admit I kinda rushed into this, and want to try to improve it. I'm still really fond of my plot idea, so I'm definitely going to try to finish this, but first I'm going to write up a few chapters and re-publish the prologue.

Thank you all for your kind words and support! I promise to come back to this as soon as I've figured out the plot a bit more.


End file.
